Acidic Blowhog
The Acidic Blowhog is a creature that evolved from mutations in certain Watery Blowhog specimens. Watery Blowhogs are actually Fiery Blowhogs whose chemicals do not combust upon contact with open air, making it nothing more than soapy water. The chemicals in the Acidic Blowhog, however, are highly acidic (hence the name) and although they do not combust upon contact with open air, it is a successful defense mechanism for repelling creatures like larger predators or swarms of Pikmin. Until you have Green Pikmin, you'll probably be reluctant to fight these things. The acid is so powerful that it burns through the defense mechanisms of your suit (unlike poison gas) and harms any captain hit. They look just like Fiery and Water Blowhogs, only with a green tipped snout. They also have 1.3 times more health than Fiery/Watery Blowhogs. Because it wards off large predators, it can be useful against tough opponents that aren't acidic themselves, for the acid scares the non-acidic enemies away (however, it heals acidic enemies, so be wary) and if hit, it does harsh damage to said enemy. When it hits acidic enemies, the hit enemy will act as a pikmin would drink nectar, except for the enemy drinks the acid. When it's defeated, it'll create pools of acid, quite unlike it's other land variants. This is a last-ditch maneuver, and the pools will dissapate quite quickly. If you are in a hurry, though, you should use Green Pikmin to bypass the acids. If they are unavailable (for example, they are very far away), it's best to just ignore the remains if possible. If not, trying to find another route would be a good idea. Olimar's notes: Acidic Blowhog Sus Acidus Blowhog Family Like it's other land-based relatives, the acidic blowhog sprays a form of liquid as a defensive measure. However, the acidic blowhog is actually a malformed watery blowhog, which is a deformed fiery blowhog. The reason for such a family of deforming species is unknown, but many hypothesis have been made. One theory is that the watery blowhog came first, and the acidic blowhog is a blowhog from a different branch, while the fiery blowhog is an evolved species. While the watery blowhog blasts water, and the fiery blowhog fire, the acidic blowhog shoots out forceful jets of acid. The tip of the snout distinguishes the species. The watery and fiery blowhogs have blue and red snout tips, respectively, and the acidic blowhog has an olive green snout tip, signifying acid. Louie's notes: Drain the acid-producing gland and set the gland aside. Thoroughly wash hands, clean the meat, pound until tender, and separate into meat chunks. Roll the meat into patties and place on the grill for 10–12 minutes. Use the acid gland as a garnish and voila. How to beat: The best way is to take Green Pikmin and use them, but other pikmin ( especially purples ) work just as good against the Acidic Blowhog. Be sure to avoid the acid or you and/or your pikmin will be harmed. Portal-Kombat Category:Acidic Enemy Category:Enemies Category:Sandy abyss Category:Cave of booms Category:Dead man's trench Category:Pikspore2